


Lightning Strikes Twice

by Pollydoodles



Series: Perfect Storm [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollydoodles/pseuds/Pollydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that follows the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strikes Twice

Darcy rose, awkwardly, and dressed in silence in the little room. 

Her alarm had cut, harsh and too loud, through the still of the morning and woken her reluctantly to a churning feeling of uncertainty and not a little regret. Sure, she was hot for Steve. Had been ever since she’d first met him - what red-blooded woman, and not a few men, weren’t? But he was technically her commanding officer, insofar as the mission went; and more than that clearly stir crazy after being stuck in the world’s smallest house for a week. 

He’d never so much as looked at her before; and then suddenly his mouth was on hers, hands in places she’d only ever dreamed about them being and then bending her across the kitchen counter to fill her up, fingers dancing across her like he was born to it and making her moan. It was unexpected, to say the least. Other parts of her were bypassing ‘unexpected’ and zipping straight toward ‘erotic’, ‘sensual’ and just plain ‘fucking fantastic’. She hated the term ruined for other men, but there was a nasty sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that rumbled words uncomfortably that sounded an awful lot like that. 

Darcy groaned to herself, and it echoed its way around the tiny little bedroom. 

It was cold, a chill in the air returning that she thought probably had been there the previous night, but merely ignored in the heat and passion of other pursuits. She shrugged her way into a deep blue knit sweater, hauled up her last pair of clean skinny black leggings around her hips, and stumbled her way across the landing to the bathroom. 

The door was ajar, but the room was occupied. 

Barnes turned to her from the sink, his body almost as wide as the narrow space between the edge of the small bath tub and the wall opposite. He grinned at her around the toothpaste in his mouth, and spat it heartily into the bath before wiping the back of his hand across his face. Darcy wrinkled her nose at him, throwing him a dirty look from the doorway. 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?” 

She rolled her eyes as she said it, leaning over to turn the tap on and wash away the remains. She perched on the edge of the bath as the soapy white mess swirled its way down the plug hole and bent her way around his bulk to snag her toothbrush from the little chipped mug serving as a holder. The floral pattern painted over it was faded and yellowing. 

“Didn’t yours ever tell you not to fuck in the kitchen?”

She looked up at him and the blood dropped from her face, leaving her pale, even more so than usual. Darcy wished for her sharp tongue and a quick retaliation, but nothing jumped to her lips and she remained at the edge of the bath, a mute little statue, staring up at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

Barnes snorted. 

“C’mon, kid. I’m as enhanced as Steve is. I heard you coming before you even knew you were.” He paused, one hand on the flimsy shower rail over her head, and towering above her. His deep blue eyes flicked over her and a grin quirked at the edge of his mouth as his gaze made its way back to meet hers. “Sounded good, though.”

He leaned over her for an uncomfortable moment, then patted her on the head with a sly little smile and disappeared. Darcy sat on the edge of the bath for far longer than she ought to have done, his words and snap flashes of the previous night whipping through her mind unbidden before she was able to swallow them all back down, haul herself to her feet and squeeze out toothpaste onto the brush she was hanging onto like a lifeline. 

\------

Darcy clipped herself into one of the back seats of the Quinjet and fought the rising urge to put her face in her hands. Barnes, now settled in the pilot’s seat, had given her a lazy wink as he strode past. She tucked her head into her chest and focused on the floor of the jet as Steve settled himself into the seat across from her. 

He’d said nothing, so far, but then again Barnes had hustled them up and out of the house more or less as the sun had started to peep over the mountains. Pausing only long enough to shove two slices of bread into the toaster, very ungraciously allowing her one and striding past Steve, throwing the other down his throat without looking at the blond. 

Steve had rolled his eyes and sighed, snagging the last dregs of the milk out of the fridge before chucking the empty carton in the bin and shouldering his duffel bag. Darcy had ducked and grabbed her own, slinging it haphazardly over her own shoulder and sliding her way past him. All the while holding her breath subconsciously lest she accidentally brush against him. 

The jet shuddered into life, engines roaring underneath them as they fired up, and Barnes sat tight in the pilot’s seat as he guided it up and over the cloudline. Finally it levelled out and the noise dropped to a low rumble. Barnes relaxed his shoulders and unclipped his belt, shifting in the seat to get more comfortable. 

“So, kids,” He announced to the cabin, not looking back over his shoulder. “What do you want to talk about on nine hour trip back to America?” 

\-------

It was a long and excruciatingly tense trip back to New York. Darcy had shuffled and shifted in her seat, deliberately looking anywhere but at Steve. Barnes, on a toilet trip three hours into the flight, had taken one look at her, snorted, and asked what the hell she found so interesting about the rivets that held the floor together. 

She unbuckled a few minutes even before the jet touched solid ground, and was on her feet before it was level, at the door waiting impatiently for Barnes to open it even as the engines purred to an end, bag awkward over one shoulder and her long hair tangled in the strap in her haste. It tugged more than a few strands painfully against her scalp, but she put up with it. Foot tapping as she stared at the door, willing it to open, Darcy did not look behind her. For all she knew, Steve was still buckled in and waiting on proper disembarkation protocols. 

He wasn’t, obviously. 

He caught up with her just inside the compound, skirting across the reception hall after her and following her into a corridor where he cornered her against the wall. His eyes were wide and his expression serious as he looked down at her, raking across her face before he spoke. 

“Darcy-” 

“Rogers, I-”

He gaped at her. “Rogers? My name is Steve, Darcy. I think after-” He pulled her close, tugging at her elbow to draw her into him, into his chest, and dropping his voice as a small chattering group of agents bundled past them. “- I think after last night, we’re on first name terms.” He paused, head tilting to one side and a slightly shy look crossing his features. “Aren’t we?”

His voice was hesitant, and she didn’t really know how to answer him. 

“I don't… I don't know,” she said hopelessly. “You've never given me the time of day before. You barely spoke to me all week, even though we were living on top of each other. I just assumed-”

“What, Darcy?” His voice was a little strangled, and his grip on her elbow flexed a little harder. She bit her lip and forced back the sudden recollection of his fingertips digging into her hips as he held her over the counter, the way that he had dropped light kisses to her shoulders even as he pounded into her, and the sigh he’d let out as he came hard inside her. 

“That you were just... I don't know,” she answered, shrugging. “Stir crazy.”

“Stir crazy.” He repeated, flatly, and she couldn't read the look in his eyes.

“You know what they say. Any port in a storm.” It was a weak joke, and the voice that carried it was even weaker. Steve stared at her, hard, the blue of his eyes sharp and inscrutable. After a long minute, he dropped his grip on her elbow and stepped back, hand going to the back of his neck to rub at it.

Darcy took the opportunity to skitter backwards, clutching onto the shoulder strap of her bag awkwardly, eyes darting just about any place but Steve. She found her teeth worrying at her lower lip again, sucking it into her mouth before releasing and chewing on it, again and again. After what seemed like an eternity, she guessed he had nothing else to say to her, and fled. 

\------

“Why are you here?” Bucky said bluntly, not looking away from the television as he spoke. Steve dropped onto the couch next to him and snatched up the remote, changing the channel. Bucky fixed him with a long hard look that did nothing in getting his programme back. He raised an eyebrow at the glower spread across the other man’s face.

“Thought you'd be in bed until the middle of next week.” He followed up with a sly look to the side of him, and knew he'd hit the jackpot when a vein in Steve's forehead popped and the angle of his jaw changed, clenched tight.

“She's not-”

“Not what?” Bucky asked, eyeing the remote and calculating roughly how much force he'd need to exert in order to send Steve flying off the couch and reclaim control. 

“-interested.” The blond answered heavily, and sat back into the couch.

“Sounded pretty interested last night.” Bucky commented, still looking at the distance between Steve’s shoulder and the remote laid against his thigh, fingers tapping next to it. “Sounded interested at least twice, if my ears can be relied upon. And we both know they can.” Steve gave a noncommittal grunt in response and flicked the channel again, some kind of car-crash reality show appearing. Bucky sighed.

“Are you interested?”

“I don't know, Buck.” Steve said through gritted teeth, staring at the screen in a way that suggested he wasn’t even looking at what was on it, and Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Why don't you tell me if I sounded interested last night?” 

“See, I don't remember too much, Stevie,” Bucky said, changing tact as he relaxed back and throwing an arm over the back of the couch behind Steve's shoulders whilst he spoke. “You know that. Patchy, right? But even through the decades of misuse, the brain damage, the electric shock therapy, I still remember certain things. It's like some stuff is so goddamned fundamental and incontrovertible that even my poor brain can't help but hang onto it. You wanna know what I do remember?”

“Can't help but assume you're gonna tell me anyway.” Steve muttered. Bucky clapped him on the back.

“You, Steven Rogers, are awful with girls.” Steve sat back and fixed him with an unamused expression, but Bucky continued nonetheless. “You were shit at it in the 30s, you had a mild wobble on the otherwise inevitable path to bachelorhood in the 40s, and then after seventy years on ice you got right back on track to doing everything in your power to fuck it up.”

“Is this supposed to be a pep talk?” Steve said, drily. “If so, I gotta tell you there a few more things you've forgotten along the way, pal.”

Bucky continued, undeterred. 

“So what you've got to do is ignore everything your inner idiot is trying to get you to do, which I assume right now is to believe that girl don't want you, and listen to your buddy. Because James Barnes might be a battered old soldier with a metal arm and more holes in his memory than Swiss cheese, but he's still got more moves than you.”

“That so.”

“That's always been so, and you damn well know it.” Bucky paused. “‘Course, if you're really sure Lewis doesn't want you to throw her naked over the nearest flat surface again… Guess I could pick up the pieces for ya. Sure sounded an awful lot of fun from where I was laying.”

Steve’s hand tightened on the remote so hard that Bucky could hear the plastic pop. 

“Hey, hey, hey-” He said indignantly, snatching it back from the other man before any real damage could be done. “Take your issues out on Lewis, not me.”

\------

“Steve?” 

She would have planned on asking a bit more, but found her mouth full of him instead of words. Darcy reeled back a little in surprise but couldn't help but sneak her arms up around his neck and return the favour, even as her inner voice was squeaking at her that the bedroom door was still open and literally anyone could wander past and see them. 

“Darcy,” He murmured, between kisses - kisses that stole her breath from her lungs yet promised her the moon and the very stars scattered across the sky above them in return - his hand moving to her cheek to cup her gently as he pulled back to look at her seriously. “Darcy, you are not a convenience. You are not a port, or a storm or whatever the hell it was you said.”

She giggled despite herself, despite the reservations still winding themselves around her gut, punch drunk against his mouth and wrapped in his arms so tight she couldn’t quite catch her breath but so delirious with want that she didn’t really care how lightheaded it was making her feel. 

Steve kissed her again, hard, and she indulged for a moment before pulling back. She wrestled her way out of his grip and his face fell as she backed up, away from him. 

“If we’re going to do this,” Darcy said, hands up with palms out and swallowing hard, forcing herself to look at his face rather than the way his broad chest strained at the shirt he had on. “We need to make sure of one thing.” He grimaced and looked at the ground, and she backed up further. “We need to shut the door.” 

With that, she closed it firmly, and snapped the lock in place. 

She didn’t have time to turn around before she felt a hot, muscled chest pressed into her back, kisses laid against her hair and careful hands pulling at tangled locks, exposing her neck to him. Then his mouth was there, leaving tiny little kisses from behind her ear down to the neckline of her sweater. He burned a trail with his lips against her bare skin, and she could do nothing but sigh with pleasure and lean her head back against his shoulder. 

She could feel him smile as he continued, one arm snaking around her waist and under her sweater, pulling her flush against him. His other hand felt its way down the length of her body, starting by trailing softly at her cheek, then dropping down her torso and skirting the curve of her breast before squeezing at her hip and then brushing over her ass. 

Darcy slipped a hand up behind her head and hooked around his neck, tugging him towards her and turning her head to capture his mouth with her own. She tangled her tongue against his, and his free hand returned to her breast as she stretched upwards. He groaned into her as her left hand found its way to the front of his jeans and danced over the rapidly hardening bulge she found there. 

“Mmmmpf, Steve,” She managed, just before he twisted her body and brought her to face him. She tilted her head back, looking up at the man who towered above her, and he dragged his lips maddeningly slowly over her throat and across the edge of her chin before devouring her mouth. Steve ran his tongue along the edge of her lower lip, teasing her, before slipping inside and claiming her fully. 

Steve hooked an arm around the curve of her ass and lifted her easily, not breaking his kiss, to settle her just above his hips. Darcy’s legs locked around him and he moved forward until she was pressed back against the door. Panting, he pulled his mouth away from hers and dropped his head into her chest, fighting to catch his breath but all the same rolling his hips into hers. Darcy responded in kind, letting out a sigh of need at the way that his cock jutted up against her. 

He leaned back slightly, pinning her firmly against the wall with his hips, one hand wrapped underneath her thighs, and tugged at the hem of her sweater with the other. He pulled it upwards, a little awkwardly given the angle, and Darcy wriggled side to side in order to help him get rid of it. Finally it popped over her head, her arms raised over her. Steve discarded the sweater over his shoulder without looking back and closed his hand over her wrists, capturing them together and keeping them arched up over her head. 

Darcy rolled her hips down to him and he jerked back in response, grinning up at her and dipping his head to mouth at the milky white curve of her breasts that peeped over the edge of her bra. His tongue found the edge of the lace and slid it’s way along it under he was kissing into the cleft between them. She moaned and arched back against the door, legs still locked firmly around him and pushing her breasts into him. 

Steve leaned forward to keep her in place against the solid oak behind her, and the hand that had been helping to support under her ass found it’s way upwards, tugging briefly at the clasp of her bra before it pinged free and he pulled down each strap. The bra joined the sweater on the floor. His tongue, hot and wet, flicked over her nipples and didn’t stop until they were stiff little peaks and she was panting hard above his head. 

He finally let her wrists free, and she brought them to his shoulders, then to his face, tipping it upwards and kissing him. He groaned into her mouth as she slipped her tongue against his, at the same time shifting against the bulge in his jeans and pressing herself hard against his chest. One hand fell from his cheek to fumble at the buttons on his shirt, blindly managing two and a half before he laughed into her kiss and finished the job himself. 

Darcy let both hands go wandering across the expanse of chest now on display for her. His shirt hung loose at his sides and she felt her way over his lean torso, tickling slightly as her fingertips skated over his abs and down towards the waistband of his jeans. He looked down at where her fingers were tugging, pulling at the button teasingly as she dropped her head to his shoulder and pressed her lips against his neck. 

“Oh god, Darcy,” He managed, a little choke beginning and dying in his throat as she worked the button open and pulled the zipper down. Her small hand found its way into the space between his skin and his jeans and grasped at him. 

“Captain Rogers,” She whispered with a laugh. “Commando?”

He nosed against her cheek and kissed it lightly, running a hand up her side from her hip to the underside of her breast, letting his fingers tease against it. He sighed into her as she began to stroke him, almost lazily, up and down and squeezing reflexively. 

“Jesus,” Steve cursed as she executed an interesting little twist of the wrist that had him stuttering slightly into her palm. “Uh, does it kill the mood if I tell you it’s because I ran out of underwear on the mission and couldn’t face trying to get that decrepit washing machine to work?”

She snorted into his chest but didn’t let her hand fall from its task. Instead she increased the pace, sliding up and down his shaft with a firm grip that made him, impossibly so, even harder. Steve sucked in a breath and slammed a hand against the door by her head, fighting to catch himself, adjusting his grip on her so that he could reach up and under her, feel the heat between her legs.

Darcy wriggled as his fingers found her, damp and wanting, and Steve blessed whoever it was that had convinced women into tight, thin little trousers during the time he’d been on ice. He could feel every part of her through the material, could even nudge his fingers up and run them over her, and she shifted herself onto him as much as she could. 

“Darce,” He managed. “You gotta, gotta stop that-” 

“Why, soldier?” She asked, a coy look on her face and a smile quirking at the edges of her mouth. He rolled his eyes and shifted her upwards, knocking her hand gently away from him and pulling at her pants. She moved obligingly, leaving one leg curled around his waist and extending the other, letting him push down the waistband as far as it would go before repeating the movement on the other side. Somehow, improbably, they managed to leave it puddled in a pile at his feet without falling over. 

“Miss Lewis,” He stuttered slightly, biting on the edge of his tongue as he looked down at her. “Commando?”

She grinned back at him. “That damn washing machine, Rogers.”

“I’ve never liked an appliance so much,” He growled, hand returning to the inside of her thighs and exploring into the slick space he found there. 

“Oh buddy, have I got news for you,” She mumbled into his shoulder and then cried out as he pushed one thick finger up into her, pumping experimentally as he slipped two others over her, teasing along whilst his thumb rubbed little circles. Darcy was gripping onto his shoulders and when he felt a graze of her teeth over his collarbone, he pushed another finger up into her tight wet heat. 

“Steve,” she panted, leaving tiny kisses over his chest. “Oh, Steve-” She wriggled on his hand and he wrapped his other arm tight around her, bouncing her on his wrist slowly. She ground down against him, leaning back against the door with her hands flat against his chest and he took the opportunity to once again bring his tongue to her breasts. 

“I swear to god-” She said, pulling back with effort to look down at him as he mouthed over her left nipple, sucking it into his mouth and flicking the edge of his tongue over it lightly, “I need you in me. Please.”

“I am in you, pretty girl,” He answered teasingly, and bounced her faster to demonstrate, forcing a third finger into the small space where his other two were already curving and sliding. Darcy bit down on a cry and closed her eyes briefly, feeling her legs start to shake around him and clenching the muscles in her thighs. 

“You know exactly what I mean,” She managed to get out as she trembled, his thumb working her over and over, pushing against her hard and fast, and then retreating to dance close to where she wanted him but not quite close enough. He fixed her with an innocent look, all wide blue eyes and open mouth. 

“Like this?” He dropped her slightly, bringing her in line with his hips and pulling his fingers free, letting the slick head of his cock nudge up against her. Darcy wriggled but was unable to sink any lower than he was letting her, and the blunt rounded head of his cock just pushed into her, barely inside at all. She gripped at the collar of his open shirt and rolled her hips, letting the tip of his cock slide up and down against her. It hit his thumb and he guided it up, glancing over her and then back to where he’d started.

“Please,” She begged, eyes dark and hooded as she looked at him. Steve’s chest heaved with the effort of holding back, and she could see something snap in his eyes, shortly followed by the snap of his hips. Darcy cried out as he slammed home, hot and thick and so goddamned hard inside her. Steve stuttered a breath and a curse, all in one, head dropped onto her shoulder. 

Darcy willed him to move, unable to speak, and after a moment he grabbed at her ass and stepped back. She clutched at his shoulders with a squeak, and he kissed her, all whilst walking backwards, letting his jeans slide down his legs and kicking them off with a little difficulty as he went. He found his way blindly to the bed when it hit the back of his knees, and sat down heavily, still inside her. Darcy settled into his lap, legs bent and thighs over his. He was still devouring her mouth, hands running all over her body as she arched over him and pressed against his chest. 

“You want it like this?” She said breathlessly, pulling away from him and groaning into his ear in between words. 

“It’s your rodeo,” Steve answered, leaning back on one hand and brushing long strands of dark hair over her shoulder tenderly with the other. “You choose the ride. It’s all you, Darcy, whatever you want.”

She started to move, biting her lip and catching her breath in the back of her throat as she marvelled at how deep he was inside her. Steve stayed silent, sitting back slightly and watching her as she moved up and down him, controlling the slide with her thighs. She moved slowly at first, enjoying the deep thrust and the way his cock dragged inside her, before grinding down against him and feeling a flood of warmth within.

Before long, she was riding him hard, unable to hold back from chasing her own end, pushing her breasts against his chest and feeling the way her stiff nipples dragged against the planes of his pecs. She touched her breasts, massaging at them as she bounced on his cock, faster and faster, not bothering to try and hold back the noises she was making. He was groaning, leaning back still with an arm solidly around her waist and thrusting up into her, meeting her on every stroke. 

“Steve, Steve, Steve,” She mumbled, eyes closed and thighs starting to tremble again. He kissed her in response, before thrusting up particularly deep and earning himself a low cry from her that started somewhere in her chest before it spilled from her lips. “I’m so close.” 

“Come for me,” He urged, doubling his efforts. “I want you, all over my cock, Darcy.” She nodded, eyes closing, feeling him snap up into her and clenching around him in response. Steve groaned at that and she could feel his cock jerk inside her, making her smile even as she chased towards the edge that was fast approaching. 

She came, with a curse and a cry that he swallowed with his mouth, still moving inside her as she shook around him. His cock, still hard and ramrod straight drove up into whilst she quivered and fell apart on top of him. Darcy press her lips to his shoulder as she circled her hips, blinking away the last traces of her orgasm as her breathing started to return to normal. 

“That okay?” Steve asked quietly, still moving within her, although more slowly now, his hands tender around her, stroking across her hips and tracing the curve of her back as she leaned against him, spent. Darcy nodded, then pulled back and off him, leaving Steve looking surprised and unsure. She threw him a wicked smile, and slipped to her knees, grasping his slick cock in one hand and laying the other against his hip, urging him silently to stay still. 

His eyes on her and his cock twitching in her hand, she licked her tongue from base to tip before sucking him into her mouth as deep as she could. Steve swore loudly and dropped to lie flat on the bed, a hand coming up to cover his eyes before it found his mouth and he bit at it. Darcy kept her eyes on him as she sucked, swirling her tongue over the blunt head of his cock and teasing around the tip. 

He mumbled her name against the palm of his hand, his words muffled but sentiment clear, and she worked on taking him as far into her mouth as she was able, slipping him in and out. Before long he was hesitantly pumping into her, fucking her mouth, and she could tell by the way his hand clutched into the bedclothes that he was holding back from losing himself. 

She worked him hard, until he was trembling under her touch and his hips jerking upwards involuntarily. She caught within the words he stuttered that he was close, oh so close, and in response she let him pop out of her mouth and stood up. Steve, blinking and mouth falling open at the loss of her warm mouth on his erection, sat up in a daze. Darcy smiled and crawled onto the bed next to him, hands and knees. 

“Like this?” She murmured over her shoulder, and he scrambled to his knees, hands on her hips and eagerly filling her with one powerful thrust. Darcy scrunched her hands into the bedclothes, reaching forward and letting her body stretch out as Steve pumped his way into her. She moved back against him, and felt her breath hitch as one of his hands felt his way around from their grip on her hips and pressed between her legs. 

She moaned unashamedly at his touch and pushed back against him as he slipped two fingers over her, finding a rhythm somehow even as he was starting to jerk erratically into her. She fucked herself back, his fingers sliding and teasing, his cock pounding into her as Steve began to lose himself in the moment. Harder and harder, he rutted into her wildly, panting above her and she shook against him, coming with a shout that urged him to follow. 

“Oh, god, Darcy-”

Darcy felt him splutter inside her as he barked her name in a low growl, and he wound himself around her tight as his cock emptied, still moving his hips almost automatically until he was finally done. She felt him kiss along her spine as he sat up, pulling out gently and running his hands tenderly over her ass. She rolled over and looked up at him, a small shy smile now on his handsome face. 

“This time you going to come to bed with me, soldier?” She asked, pulling back the bedclothes. 

“Yes ma’am.” Steve answered, surging forward to steal a kiss from her.


End file.
